


Flat packages and back hugs

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: NCT
Genre: And Johnny loses Jaehyun, Domestic, Inspired by that /ONE/ JCC episode you know the one, JohnJae - Freeform, Love, M/M, They go to ikea, he eventually finds him though, i wrote this all in one setting and its almost 2am, not beated we die like real men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Johnny losses Jaehyun in IKEA and finds him after some time.That’s it, that’s the fic.





	Flat packages and back hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melondery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melondery/gifts).



Johnny had entered IKEA less than twenty minutes ago. He had entered  _ with _ Jaehyun by his side. 

Now, standing in the bedroom section of the warehouse, he is alone. Completely alone, no sight at all of the other. He had just been here a minute ago. 

He’d managed to lose his fucking boyfriend in less than twenty minutes.  _ That _ was a new record for the two of them.

«Fuck,» Johnny curses under his breath as the realization sets in and he pushes the shopping cart slightly faster. «I fucking lost him.  _ Again _ .» 

Johnny scans through the wide bedroom section,then he looks in the bathroom section, picks out a nice pillow sheet for their bed, looks in the kitchen section but still no sight of Jung Yoonoh. He’s nowhere to be found anywhere. 

«Where the hell are you?» He mumbles as he scans the flat package section of the warehouse for a six feet something long man clad in black jeans and a black hoodie. 

He gazes over the open area in front of him but no sight at all of the. Other.

He pushes the shopping cart further into the flat package section and stops between two ceiling-high shelf that's filled to the brim with flat packed furniture. 

In between these ceiling-high shelves, he finds him. Yoonoh is stood with his side towards Johnny, looking between a flat packed piece of furniture and his phone, he doesn’t notice Johnny with his shopping cart.

  
  


Johnny leaves their shopping cart before starting to approach Yoonoh as quietly as he can. 

Yoonoh looks up as the sound of footsteps nearing him reaches his ears. He looks up and catches sight of Johnny and he sends his boyfriend a dimpled smile before going back to reading about the package he’s been looking at for some time now. 

Johnny reaches him, he’s standing behind him he can hear. Yoonoh can feel long, slender arms wrap around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. 

«Found you.» He hears Johnny whisper. 

Yoonoh can feel Johnny’s sile in his shoulder and he feels awfully domestic where they are stood. 

It feels nice, it feels like sunshine playing on soft skin, like laying one's eyes onto a nice piece of painting, like listening to the song you've been obsessed with all week, it feels like love that goes all the way to your core. It’s a nice feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So basically, I wrote this instead of trying to finish writing wrath and sleeping but procrastinating.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this even though it’s really short.
> 
> Also, leaving comments and kudos makes me SUPER happy!!


End file.
